


Definitely Not G-Rated

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ENJOY IT, M/M, since u know we're not gettin anything better in canon, this fic is cute and also fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...except it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not G-Rated

**Author's Note:**

> based on that scene in 1x03 where mandy and ian are on ian's bed

One morning, out of the blue Fiona had asked; "Why is Mickey still here?" to Ian. "Since when were you even friends?" she wondered.

"I stayed at his place before I came back," Ian replied, not quite answering her question.

"So you're enabling him to abandon his wife and kid?" Fiona asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No," Ian replied. "Trust me, I'm helping with the baby. He just doesn't want to be in the house with his wife."

"He chose to marry her," Fiona commented, but let it drop.

Weeks later, Mickey came out and it was impossible for anyone in the neighbourhood _not_ to have heard about it, even people like Fiona who were never around. She didn't ask until she had Ian alone though.

"So Mickey's gay?" Fiona asked as she and Ian worked together to sort and fold the laundry. Ian nodded and she asked the follow-up question Ian expected. "Are you fucking him?"

"Yeah," Ian replied, rolling up a pair of socks and throwing them into the pile to go into his dresser. "More than that."

"Dating?" Fiona asked, surprised. She just figured they'd been fucking since they both liked dudes and spent their every waking moment together.

"Yeah," Ian said. He paused and after a moment he said, more firmly. "Yeah. I think so."

"That's so good, Ian," Fiona said, though Ian could tell it was forced. He wouldn't be surprised if she still didn't trust Mickey. He also wouldn't be surprised if she was allergic to well-meaning Milkoviches.

It wasn't until after Ian had surfaced from his first low period that Fiona seemed to just _get_ that Mickey was the president and founder of the Support Ian Gallagher Squad. She began to show her appreciation for Mickey's help and accepted that Mickey would be a fixture in Ian's life for the forseeable future.

The first time she addressed them in terms of their relationship was a quiet night at the Gallagher house. She'd been getting ready to go out on a date and she'd swung into the room to let the boys know that she was heading out and that she wouldn't be back until after work the next day.

She'd expected to find Ian and Carl hanging out in the boys' room but instead she found Ian sitting on the bed with Mickey. Ian sat back against the wall by his bed and scribbled in his notebook with his feet in Mickey's lap. Mickey stroked idly at Ian's foot, thumb tracing circles around the ball of his ankle, while he played a game on his phone with his other hand.

"Where's Carl?" Fiona asked from the doorway, prompting both boys to look up at her.

Mickey shrugged and Ian said; "I haven't seen him since this morning."

Fiona huffed out a sigh. "Alright, well, make sure you smack him for me. The school called to say he skipped half his day today."

"Will do," Ian said, turning back to his book.

Fiona watched them for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm heading out," she said, turning to head back out the door. They both mumbled their goodbyes but didn't look up from their given distractions. "I won't be home until tomorrow after work."

After only receiving grunts and nods in response she put on her mom voice and gave them a stern look. "Hey," she said and they both looked up. Mickey looked bored and Ian looked drowsy. "Above the covers." She said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Ian flushed a little and ducke his head. "You got it," he said at the same time as Mickey snorted; "Not fucking likely."

Fiona narrowed her eyes and Ian shoved at Mickey who pushed back. Fiona left them when they began wrrestling, partly because they'd probably forgotten about her and partly because they'd go from wrestling to making out to stripping if she hung around any longer.


End file.
